beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk07/FEARNOT.OVR
FEARNOT - Your introduction to MicroPro software. Strings 0x1A1-0x1AF Program name. FEARNOT™ 0x1B5-0x1C8 Program description. Your introduction to 0x1CE-0x1DB See above. MicroPro 0x1E1-0x1EE See above. Software 0x1F4-0x23E Copyright. COPYRIGHT © 1983,1984 MICROPRO INTERNATIONAL CORP. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 0x244-0x27D Program name and release. FEARNOT, Release 1.01, ID # 441153KQ-002 0x68A-0x68F RETURN 0x692-0x6A3 to continue or 0x6A6-0x6A8 ESC 0x6AB-0x6B4 to exit 0x6F2-0x716 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0x729-0x74B * 0x751-0x774 * * 0x77A-0x79E * * 0x7A4-0x7C9 * * 0x7CF-0x7F5 * * 0x7FB-0x822 * * 0x828-0x860 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x866-0x89D * * 0x8A3-0x8D8 * * 0x8DE-0x911 * * 0x917-0x948 * * 0x94E-0x97D * * 0x983-0x9B1 * * 0x9B7-0x9E6 * * * 0x9EC-0xA1C * * * * 0xA22-0xA53 * * * * 0xA59-0xA8B * * * * 0xA91-0xAC4 * * 0xBE9-0xBF6 _____________ 0xC17-0xC1F --------- 0xC27-0xC37 | | | 0xC3D-0xC4D | | | 0xC53-0xC63 | | | 0xC69-0xC6D | | 0xC6F-0xC77 --------- 0xC81-0xC8F | o o o o o 0xC9E-0xCA9 o o o o o o 0xCB7-0xCC5 \ o o o o o o 0xCD4-0xCE3 |___ ___| 0xCF2-0xCFF _____________ 0xD20-0xD28 --------- 0xD39-0xD42 | | 0xD53-0xD5A | | 0xD5D-0xD62 < ** > 0xD6D-0xD75 | | 0xD78-0xD7B \/\/ 0xD87-0xD8B | | 0xD8D-0xD95 --------- 0xD9F-0xDAD | o o o o o 0xDBC-0xDC7 o o o o o o 0xDD6-0xDE4 \ o o o o o o 0xDF3-0xE02 |___ ___| 0xE9F-0xEC7 Psst -- have you got those nasty old 0xED8-0xEFE << C O M P U T E R J I T T E R S >> ?? 0xFA7-0xFCD << C O M P U T E R J I T T E R S >> ?? 0xFE2-0x1008 << C O M P U T E R J I T T E R S >> ?? 0x10B1-0x10CD Do you wish that software 0x10DB-0x10E7 would speak 0x10EA-0x10F0 clearly 0x10F3-0x10FB to you? 0x1205-0x120D Will it 0x1210-0x1216 EXPLODE 0x1219-0x122D if you press a key? 0x12CB-0x12D0 Press 0x12D3-0x12D9 any key 0x12DC-0x12EA to find out! 0x1318-0x131B < < 0x131E-0x1325 KA-BOOM! 0x1328-0x132B > > 0x18B8-0x18D8 That was a myth exploding --- NOT 0x18F0-0x18FD your computer! 0x1910-0x191D _____________ 0x193E-0x1946 --------- 0x194E-0x1954 | | 0x1957-0x195C I work 0x1968-0x1970 | | 0x1973-0x1975 for 0x1982-0x198A | | 0x198D-0x1990 YOU! 0x199C-0x19A0 | | 0x19A2-0x19AA --------- 0x19B4-0x19C2 | o o o o o 0x19D1-0x19DC o o o o o o 0x19EA-0x19F8 \ o o o o o o 0x1A07-0x1A16 |___ ___| 0x1A24-0x1A52 You can't harm a computer by pressing its keys. 0x1A58-0x1A99 Your computer is a tool, just like a carpenter's level or a cook's 0x1A9F-0x1ADF pots and pans. Here are some jobs you can do with your new tool: 0x1AEA-0x1B0D Type, correct, and print a document 0x1B18-0x1B41 Figure your budget quickly and accurately 0x1B4C-0x1B74 Remember LONG lists of names and numbers 0x1B7F-0x1BAE Turn complicated operations into simple choices 0x1BB4-0x1BF5 Once you pick the job that you want done, your computer---with the 0x1BFB-0x1C37 "brains" provided by MicroPro programs---will help you do it. 0x1C4B-0x1C50 Press 0x1C53-0x1C59 any key 0x1C5C-0x1C66 to move on 0x1C98-0x1C9F * 0x1CA5-0x1CAB /\ / 0x1CB1-0x1CB6 < ** > 0x1CBC-0x1CC1 \/\/ 0x1CC7-0x1CD1 Hello, I'm 0x1CD4-0x1CDC StarTutor 0x1CDF-0x1CFE , and I'm going to show you some 0x1D04-0x1D37 computer and MicroPro program basics. In just a few 0x1D3D-0x1D55 minutes, you'll be a pro. 0x1D5B-0x1D97 Remember, a computer isn't magic. It's just a machine that's 0x1D9D-0x1DBA ready to follow your commands. 0x1DC0-0x1DF8 Don't worry about making mistakes. I'll catch them as we 0x1DFE-0x1E35 move along. Set your own pace; take as much time as you 0x1E3B-0x1E70 wish with each step. And use this program as often as 0x1E76-0x1E7E you like. 0x1F3E-0x1F64 Trouble with an instruction? Help will 0x1F6A-0x1F92 appear at the bottom left of your screen. 0x1FA0-0x1FC6 Help appears here if you make a mistake 0x2033-0x203E INSTRUCTIONS 0x2046-0x2063 What next? Look at the bottom 0x2069-0x207D right of your screen. 0x2097-0x209C Press 0x209F-0x20A5 any key 0x20A8-0x20B3 to continue 0x20E5-0x20EF * 0x20F5-0x20FE /\ / 0x2104-0x210C < ** > 0x2112-0x211A \/\/ 0x2121-0x2133 You'll learn about: 0x2190-0x2191 * 0x2194-0x21A0 Your keyboard 0x21FD-0x21FE * 0x2201-0x2213 The cursor commands 0x2270-0x2271 * 0x2274-0x2287 Parts of your screen 0x22E4-0x22E5 * 0x22E8-0x22EC Files 0x2360-0x2388 Let's get started with the keyboard tour. 0x239C-0x23A1 Press 0x23A4-0x23AA any key 0x23AD-0x23B8 to continue 0x23F3 * 0x23F8-0x23FE /\ / 0x2404-0x2409 < ** > 0x240F-0x2413 \/\/ 0x2445-0x247C Q W E R T Y U I O P 0x2510-0x2541 A S D F G H J K L 0x25D6-0x2608 Z X C V B N M , . 0x267C-0x267E DEL 0x268D-0x26A4 S P A C E B A R 0x2726-0x2752 Compare your keyboard with the example below. 0x275E-0x2769 Look for the 0x276F-0x2778 four keys 0x277B-0x2792 CONTROL, ESCAPE, RETURN, 0x2795-0x2799 and 0x279C-0x27A1 DELETE 0x27A5-0x27B2 You may find 0x27B8-0x27EE them marked differently or in slightly different places 0x27F4-0x2803 on your machine. 0x280F-0x282F Let's look at them one at a time. 0x283F-0x2845 CONTROL 0x2848-0x2858 might be marked 0x285B-0x285E CTRL 0x2861-0x2882 on your keyboard. Think of it as 0x2888-0x28C6 a "super SHIFT" key. You give special commands to your program 0x28CC-0x28DF by holding down the 0x28E2-0x28E5 CTRL 0x28E8-0x2908 key while you press another key. 0x2993-0x29A2 Hold down 0x29A5-0x29A8 CTRL 0x29AB-0x29B5 and press 0x29B8 S 0x29CB-0x29EF at the same time 0x29FF-0x2A1D That's not quite it, try again. 0x2A3A-0x2A58 That's not quite it, try again. 0x2B7D-0x2BAC < < < STARTUTOR'S COMPUTER KEYBOARD TOUR > > > 0x2BB4-0x2BF9 Right! That key combination you just used is called, Control S or ^S. 0x2BFF-0x2C29 The ^ symbol in front of the "S" means: 0x2C2F-0x2C3D "Hold down the 0x2C40-0x2C43 CTRL 0x2C46-0x2C5E key while you press the 0x2C61 S 0x2C64-0x2C69 key." 0x2C75-0x2CA0 Let's try the other keys, starting with the 0x2CA3-0x2CA5 DEL 0x2CA8-0x2CAC key. 0x2CC4-0x2CC9 Press 0x2CCC-0x2CCE DEL 0x2CD1-0x2CDC to continue 02xCE9-0x2CEB No 0x2CEE-0x2CF0 DEL 0x2CF3-0x2D03 key? Hold down 0x2D06-0x2D09 CTRL 0x2D12-2D2B and press the hyphen key ( 0x2D2E - 0x2D31 ) 0x2D4E-0x2D50 No 0x2D53-0x2D55 DEL 0x2D58-0x2D68 key? Hold down 0x2D6B-0x2D6E CTRL 0x2D77-0x2D90 and press the hyphen key ( 0x2D93 - 0x2D96 ) 0x2DE8-0x2DED DELETE 0x2DF0-0x2E23 may be called DEL, RUB, or RUBOUT on your keyboard. 0x2E29-0x2E67 No such key? Then hold down CTRL and press the hyphen key (-). 0x2E6F-0x2E71 DEL 0x2E74-0x2EAD is your instant electronic eraser. In MicroPro programs, 0x2EB3-0x2ECA you erase one character 0x2ECD-0x2ED0 LEFT 0x2ED3-0x2EE7 each time you press 0x2EEA-0x2EEC DEL 0x2F08-0x2F0D Press 0x2F10-0x2F12 DEL 0x2F15-0x2F20 four times 0x2F2B-0x2F34 Try again. 0x2F4F-0x2F58 Try again. 0x2FA0-0x2FA4 three 0x2FAD-0x2FB6 Try again. 0x2FD1-0x2FDA Try again. 0x3022-0x3026 two 0x302F-0x3038 Try again. 0x3053-0x305C Try again. 0x30A4-0x30AE one time 0x30B7-0x30C0 Try again. 0x30DB-0x30E4 Try again. 0x312E-0x3142 Let's move on to the 0x3145-0x314A ESCAPE 0x314D-0x3151 key. 0x3169-0x3172 Press the 0x3175-0x3177 ESC 0x317A-0x3189 key to continue 0x3194-0x31A5 Press the ESC key. 0x31D8-0x31DB The 0x31DE-0x31E0 ESC 0x31E3-0x31F7 key might be marked 0x31FA-0x31FF ESCAPE 0x3202-0x321E on your keyboard. A program 0x3224-0x3238 may ask you to press 0x323B-0x323D ESC 0x3240-0x3269 to complete an action. Or, you may press 0x3271-0x3273 ESC 0x3276-0x32B5 to skip past or reject questions that you don't want to answer. 0x32BB-0x32C6 For example: 0x32CC-0x32EF Do you exceed the speed limit often? 0x3307-0x330C Press 0x330F-0x3311 ESC 0x3314-0x332A to reject the question 0x3334-0x333C Press ESC 0x3395-0x33C2 Good answer---and none of my business, anyway! 0x33DA-0x33ED Our next key is the 0x33F0-0x33F5 RETURN 0x33F8-0x33FC key. 0x3412-0x3417 Press 0x341A-0x341F RETURN 0x3422-0x3431 to continue 0x343C-0x344B Press RETURN or 0x3470-0x347F Press RETURN or 0x34CA-0x34CE The 0x34D1-0x34D6 RETURN 0x34D9-0x34ED key might be marked 0x34F0-0x34F4 ENTER 0x34F7-0x34FB or 0x3510-0x3526 on your keyboard. It's 0x352C-0x3563 similar to "carriage return" on a typewriter. Use your 0x3566-0x356B RETURN 0x356C-0x3574 key to 0x357A-0x35BD complete an action or send a message to your computer. For example: 0x35C3-0x35E5 What's your first name? __________ 0x35F7-0x3600 Type your 0x3603-0x360C first name 0x360F-0x3619 and press 0x361C-0x3621 RETURN 0x36CA-0x36D3 Thank you, 0x36F8 * 0x36FE-0x3704 /\ / 0x370A-0x370F < ** > 0x3716-0x371A \/\/ 0x38F3-0x391D < < < M E N U O F C H O I C E S > > > 0x395C-0x3961 RETURN 0x3968-0x3983 Continue with this program 0x39CC-0x39CE ESC 0x39D5-0x39F0 ESCape (exit) this program 0x3A31-0x3A45 Review the new keys 0x3A68-0x3A94 You've learned about the new keys. Now what? 0x3AA0-0x3AA7 You have 0x3AAD-0x3AE0 a choice. MicroPro software gives you many choices. 0x3AE6-0x3B16 You see them listed on MENUS. Here's your first: 0x3B1C-0x3B35 What would you like to do? 0x3B4B-0x3B66 Press the key of your choice 0x3B73-0x3B83 Review the above 0x3B86-0x3B89 MENU 0x3B8C-0x3B97 for choices 0x3BE2-0x3BEE And now . . . 0x3C4E-0x3C5E * Cursor Commands 0x3D5E * 0x3D64-0x3D6B /\ / 0x3D71-0x3D77 < ** > 0x3D7D-0x3D82 \/\/ 0x3D90-0x3DCB I'm writing in this space now, but the screen is really YOUR 0x3DD1-0x3E0B personal workplace. By using various programs, YOU control 0x3E11-0x3E31 what happens on this "blank page. 0x3E38-0x3E77 You write on your "blank page" by typing at your keyboard. Your 0x3E7D-0x3EBF words are placed on the screen by that little block of light you've 0x3EC5-0x3EE7 seen moving around. It's called a 0x3EEA-0x3EEF CURSOR 0x3EF2-0x3F0A and it looks like this: 0x3F6E-0x3FB0 Once you've typed your text, you can move the cursor to any word or 0x3FB6-0x3FE0 line. MicroPro programs give you a set of 0x3FE3-0x3FFA CURSOR MOVEMENT COMMANDS 0x4002-0x403E to make this movement easy. Go to the next screen to see the 0x4044-0x4053 Cursor Commands. 0x40B8-0x40C6 The Cursor 0x40CC-0x40CE up 0x40D6-0x40E0 Movement 0x40FC-0x4106 Diamond 0x4199-0x419C left 0x4127-0x421B down 0x4232-0x427F The four basic cursor movement commands form a diamond shape on your keyboard. 0x4285-0x4292 Remember, the 0x4295 ^ 0x4298-0x42BB mark in front of each choice means: 0x42C1-0x42CB "Hold down 0x42CE-0x42D1 CTRL 0x42D4-0x42ED while you press the key." 0x42F3-0x4302 You'll find the 0x4305-0x430B S-D-E-X 0x430E-0x431D diamond easy to 0x4323-0x434C use. And you'll find it in every MicroPro 0x4352-0x436F program that involves editing. 0x437B-0x43AE You can experiment with these four keys if you like. 0x443B-0x443C ^S 0x443F-0x4442 or 0x4445-0x4446 ^D 0x4449-0x444C or 0x444F-0x4450 ^E 0x4453-0x4456 or 0x4459-0x445A ^X 0x445D-0x446B to experiment 0x447C-0x4481 RETURN 0x4484-0x4493 to continue or 0x4496-0x4498 ESC 0x449B-0x44A4 to exit 0x44C4-0x44E5 Remember to hold down the CTRL key 0x44EB-0x450B while pressing the desired key. 0x4662-0x466E And now . . . 0x46CF-0x46E3 Parts of your screen 0x46FE * 0x4704-0x470A /\ / 0x4710-0x4715 < ** > 0x471B-0x471F \/\/ 0x4727-0x4741 WHAT'S WHERE ON YOUR SCREEN 0x474D-0x4784 Most MicroPro programs have the following screen design: 0x478C-0x4794 Menu Area 0x4797-0x47B5 -- At the top of your screen 0x47BD-0x47C5 Work Area 0x47C8-0x47E9 -- In the middle of your screen 0x47F1-0x4809 Special Instructions Area 0x480C-0x482D -- At the bottom of your screen 0x4835-0x487D Most programs won't use all three areas at once. And once you've learned 0x4883-0x48CA the commands, you can turn off the menu display at the top of the screen 0x48D0-0x48F3 to give yourself a larger work area. 0x4954-0x4970 A:FILENAME.EXT PAGE 1\ 0x4976-0x4992 < < < / 0x4998-0x49B4 --Cursor Movement-- \ 0x49BA-0x49D6 ^S char left ^D char right / 0x49DC-0x49F8 ^A word left ^F word right \ 0x49FE-0x4A1A ^E line up ^X line down / 0x4A20-0x4A3C --Scrolling-- \ 0x4A42-0x4A5E ^W up line ^Z down line / 0x4A64-0x4A80 ^R up screen ^C down screen\ 0x4A86-0x4AA2 L----!----!----!----!----!--/ 0x4ACB-0x4EA6 Angry software users march 0x4AED-0x4B08 Silicon Valley firms for wri 0x4B0F-0x4B2A looks pretty but says nothin 0x4B31-0x4B4C demanding English, not "Tech 0x4B75-0x4B90 Progress is being made, in 0x4B97-0x4BB2 With 40% of all users new to 0x4C38-0x4C52 Press RETURN to continue 0x4C5C-0x4C76 or press ESC to exit 0x4C7D-0x4C98 ____________________________ 0x4CA7-0x4CBF A Typical MicroPro Screen 0x4CD0-0x4CD3 MENU 0x4CD9-0x4CDB AND 0x4CE1-0x4CE7 GENERAL 0x4CED-0x4CF7 INFORMATION 0x4CFD-0x4D00 AREA 0x4D0C-0x4D0F TEXT 0x4D15-0x4D16 OR 0x4D1C-0x4D1F WORK 0x4D25-0x4D28 AREA 0x4D34-0x4D39 BOTTOM 0x4D3F-0x4D43 LINES 0x4D50-0x4D67 Look for your choices of 0x4D6D-0x4D86 action and for information 0x4D8C-0x4D9E about the program's 0x4DA5-0x4DB2 "status" here. 0x4DBE-0x4DD4 Your typing and editing 0x4DDA-0x4DEE will appear here most 0x4DF4-0x4DFF of the time. 0x4E0B-0x4E20 Some programs use this 0x4E26-0x4E3B area for instructions. 0x4E97-0x4EA3 And now . . . 0x4F04-0x4F09 Files 0x4F25-0x4F2F Save your 0x4F39-0x4F43 work in 0x4F4D-0x4F57 a file 0x4F61-0x4F6F WHAT ARE FILES? 0x4F7F-0x4FAB Your typing on the screen isn't saved in your 0x4FB1-0x4FD1 computer until you store it in a 0x4FD4-0x4FD7 FILE 0x4FE0-0x4FF4 ____ 0x4FFA-0x500A _________/ 0x500D-0x5010 FILE 0x5013-0x5016 \___ 0x501C-0x5034 ______/__ ___ / 0x503A-0x5051 \ \____/ \ / 0x5057-0x506D \ \ / 0x5073-0x5088 \_________________\/ 0x5094-0x50C3 Just as a file folder stores a letter or a memo, 0x50C9-0x50EB a computer file stores information. 0x50F1-0x5119 These files aren't made of paper, though. 0x511F-0x514A Computer files are magnetic recordings which 0x5150-0x515D are stored on 0x5160-0x5165 DISKS. 0x5389-0x5399 WHAT'S IN A NAME? 0x53A3-0x53AD Save your 0x53B3-0x53BD work in 0x53C3-0x53CD a file 0x53D5-0x53EA ____ 0x53F0-0x5401 __________/ 0x5404-0x5407 FILE 0x540A-0x540D \___ 0x5413-0x542D | \____/ | 0x5433-0x544D | | 0x5453-0x546D | | 0x5473-0x548D |___________________| 0x5493-0x54BD The first time you use a computer file, you 0x54C3-0x54EC must give it a name---like opening any new 0x54F2-0x551B file and putting a label on it so that you 0x5521-0x5549 can find it again in your filing cabinet. 0x554F-0x5595 Most computer file names are 1 to 8 letters. The best names remind you 0x559B-0x55CE what your files do or what information they contain. 0x55D4-0x55EC Some sample file names: 0x55EF-0x5606 LETTER REPORT MEMO 0x560E-0x563B When you're ready to open a file, you give the 0x5641-0x5669 command, and then your computer asks you: 0x5677-0x568B Name of file to open? 0x5693-0x56AA Let's open a file named 0x56AD-0x56B0 INFO 0x56B3-0x56C7 to see how it works. 0x56D9-0x56DD Type 0x56E0 I 0x56E3-0x56F6 NFO and press RETURN 0x5719-0x571E Type I 0x5736-0x573B Type N 0x5753-0x5758 Type F 0x5770-0x5775 Type O 0x5907-0x591A Type INFO and press 0x591D-0x5922 RETURN 0x592D-0x593C Press RETURN or 0x5980-0x598A INFO is 0x5994-0x599E open and 0x59A8-0x59B2 in use 0x59BC-0x59C7 USING A FILE 0x59D3-0x59E8 ____ 0x59EE-0x59FF _________/ 0x5A02-0x5A05 INFO 0x5A08-0x5A0B \___ 0x5A11-0x5A2A / / 0x5A30-0x5A48 / / 0x5A4E-0x5A65 / / 0x5A6B-0x5A81 /_________________/ 0x5A87-0x5A9C / / 0x5AA2-0x5AB6 / / 0x5ABC-0x5ACF / ____ / 0x5AD5-0x5AE7 /________/ \___/ 0x5AF3-0x5B18 Once your file is open, it's ready for 0x5B1E-0x5B31 you to begin typing. 0x5B37-0x5B5C Let's assume you type a letter in this 0x5B62-0x5B85 open file. As you type, you'll have 0x5B8B-0x5BB1 commands to help you delete and move or 0x5BB7-0x5BC2 change text. 0x5BCE-0x5BFE When you're finished typing and editing, you give 0x5C04-0x5C21 the command to save your file. 0x5C2F-0x5C45 Save file A:INFO? (Y/N) 0x5C59-0x5C5D Type 0x5C60 Y 0x5C63-0x5C7B and press RETURN to save 0x5C90-0x5C95 Type Y 0x5CC6 Y 0x5CE9-0x5CF9 Type Y and press 0x5CFC-0x5D01 RETURN 0x5D04-0x5D0B to save 0x5D14-0x5D23 Press RETURN or 0x5F7D-0x5F8C SAVING YOUR FILE 0x5F9C-0x5FA6 Save 0x5FB0-0x5FBA the 0x5FC4-0x5FCE file 0x5FDC-0x5FF1 ____ 0x5FF7-0x6008 __________/ 0x600B-0x600E FILE 0x6011-0x6014 \___ 0x601A-0x6034 | \____/ | 0x603A-0x6054 | | 0x605A-0x6074 | | 0x607A-0x6094 |___________________| 0x6106-0x611C ______________________ 0x6122-0x6139 / || \ 0x613F-0x6156 | || | 0x615C-0x6173 | || | 0x6179-0x6190 | ( ) | 0x6196-0x61AD | | 0x61B3-0x61CA | | 0x61D0-0x61D9 | 0x61DC-0x61DF DISK 0x61E2-0x61EB | 0x61F1-0x6208 \______________________/ 0x6216-0x623B After you give the command to save the 0x6241-0x6267 file, it's stored on the disk until the 0x626D-0x6282 next time you need it. 0x629A-0x629D INFO 0x62C1-0x62C6 <----- 0x62D0-0x62D3 INFO 0x6345-0x6351 And now . . . 0x63B2-0x63B9 Prompts 0x63DA * 0x63E0-0x63E6 /\ / 0x63EC-0x63F1 < ** > 0x63F7-0x63FB \/\/ 0x640B-0x6435 WHAT TO DO WHEN YOUR SOFTWARE TALKS BACK 0x6441-0x647C No computer program---including this one---can talk or think 0x6482-0x648C for itself. You give the commands, but sometimes a program 0x64C2-0x64F2 needs more information to carry out your command. 0x64F8-0x6542 When a program needs information, it asks you a question. For example. . . 0x6548-0x6561 Name of file to copy from? 0x656D-0x659A The question waiting for your answer is called 0x65A4-0x65A9 PROMPT 0x65AC-0x65CE . The program is asking you, "What 0x65D4-0x6600 is the name of the file you want me to copy?" 0x6606-0x6632 As an exercise, try to copy an imaginary file 0x6638-0x663D named 0x6640-0x6643 TEST 0x6654-0x665E I need 0x6668-0x6672 your 0x667C-0x6686 answer 0x669A-0x669E Type 0x66A1 T 0x66A4-0x66B7 EST and press RETURN 0x66DA-0x66DF Type T 0x66F7-0x66FC Type E 0x6714-0x6719 Type S 0x6731-0x6736 Type T 0x68D1-0x68E4 Type TEST and press 0x68E7-0x68EC RETURN 0x68F7-0x6906 Press RETURN or 0x6943-0x6962 Name of file to copy from? TEST 0x696A-0x697F FILE A:TEST not found. 0x6C7D-0x6C9C Name of file to copy from? TEST 0x6CA4-0x6CB9 FILE A:TEST not found. 0x6CC9-0x6CE1 MISTAKES ARE NO BIG DEAL! 0x6CE9-0x6CF3 I don't 0x6CFD-0x6D07 under 0x6D11-0x6D1B stand 0x6D2F-0x6D76 Sorry---that mistake was MY fault. Your program is confused because the 0x6D7C-0x6D93 file TEST doesn't exist. 0x6D9A-0x6DE5 I told you to make an error--to show you that it's NOT the end of the world. 0x6DEB-0x6E0C Sometimes it's not even a mistake. 0x6E12-0x6E40 You're not stuck here. You can get rid of this 0x6E46-0x6E73 prompt by pressing one of the special keys you 0x6E79-0x6E96 learned on your keyboard tour. 0x6EAE-0x6EB3 Press 0x6EB6-0x6EB8 ESC 0x6EBB-0x6ED1 to reject the question 0x6EDE-0x6EE6 Press ESC 0x6F17-0x6F21 Let's 0x6F0x6F35 play 0x6F3F-0x6F49 a game 0x6F5A * 0x6F60-0x6F66 /\ / 0x6F6C-0x6F71 < ** > 0x6F77-0x6F7B \/\/ 0x6F85-0x6F8D TIME OUT! 0x6F9D-0x6FCE You've learned a lot. Now it's time for a recess. 0x6FD4-0x6FF9 I've devised a little game to help you 0x6FFF-0x701F remember all that you've learned. 0x7025-0x702F It's called 0x7037-0x703C "Match 0x7042-0x7044 'Em 0x704A-0x704C Up" 0x7050-0x705A You score 0x7060-0x7083 by matching the names of things with 0x7089-0x70A9 the descriptions of what they do. 0x70AF-0x70B4 "Match 0x70BA-0x70BC 'Em 0x70C2-0x70D3 Up" is fun, but if 0x70D9-0x70DD you'd 0x70E3-0x7100 rather skip the game, you can. 0x7106-0x711D Would you like to play? 0x7120-0x7124 (Y/N) 0x7138-0x713D Press 0x7140 Y 0x7143-0x714E to play or 0x7151 N 0x7154-0x7164 to skip the game 0x7171-0x7185 You must press Y or N 0x71D9-0x721B .-----------------------------------------------------------------. 0x7221-0x7263 | ______ | \ / | --Choices-- | | \ \ / | 0x7269-0x72AB | | CTRL | | (O^O) | ^S left | ^S | *KA-BOOM!* | 0x72B1-0x72F3 | `------' | `v' | ^D right | | / / \ | 0x72F9-0x733B |------------|------------|-------------|------------|------------| 0x7341-0x7383 | /\ | ^E | ____/--\_ | Press CTRL | _____ | 0x7389-0x73CB | < ** > | ^S ^D | | FILE | | and the | | ESC | | 0x73D1-0x7413 | \/\/ | ^X | |_________| | Hyphen key | `-----' | 0x741A-0x745A ----------------------------------------------------------------- 0x7468-0x74A0 ~ MATCH EACH UPPER BOX WITH THE CORRESPONDING LOWER BOX ~ 0x74AD-0x74EF .-----------------------------------------------------------------. 0x74F5-0x7537 | << MENU >> | The | Press CTRL | A | Substitute | 0x735D-0x757F | of | ESCape | and S at the| file | for the | 0x7585-0x75C7 | choices | Key | same time | folder | DEL key | 0x75CD-0x760F |------------|------------|-------------|------------|------------| 0x7615-0x7657 | Cursor | The | The | Hi, I'm | Bug-Eyed | 0x765D-0x769F | Movement | CONTROL | Exploding | "Star | Monster | 0x76A5-0x76E7 | Diamond | Key | Myth | Tutor" | | 0x76EE-0x772E ----------------------------------------------------------------- 0x773B-0x7781 STEP 1 - Use ^S,^E,^D,^X to move cursor to an upper box. Press RETURN. 0x7788-0x77C5 STEP 2 - Move cursor to the matching lower box. Press RETURN. 0x77CC-0x77E9 STEP 3 - Repeat for all boxes. 0x77F0-0x7800 ESC to quit game. 0x783B-0x7881 STEP 1 - Use ^S,^E,^D,^X to move cursor to an upper box. Press RETURN. 0x7888-0x78C5 STEP 2 - Move cursor to the matching lower box. Press RETURN. 0x78CC-0x78E9 STEP 3 - Repeat for all boxes. 0x78F0-0x7900 ESC to quit game. 0x8202-0x820E IT'S A MATCH! 0x8250-0x8288 ~ MATCH EACH UPPER BOX WITH THE CORRESPONDING LOWER BOX ~ 0x82F5-0x82FF NOT A MATCH 0x833F-0x8377 ~ MATCH EACH UPPER BOX WITH THE CORRESPONDING LOWER BOX ~ 0x8391-0x8399 ______ 0x839F-0x83A8 | CTRL | 0x83AE-0x83B7 `------' 0x83C1-0x83C8 \ / 0x83CE-0x83D6 (O^O) 0x83ED-0x83F8 --Choices-- 0x83FE-0x8409 ^S left 0x840F-0x841A ^D right 0x8424-0x8429 ^S 0x8433-0x843C \ \ / 0x8442-0x844C *KA-BOOM!* 0x8452-0x845B / / \ 0x8465-0x846E /\ 0x8474-0x847D < ** > 0x8483-0x848C \/\/ 0x8496-0x849E ^E 0x84A4-0x84AC ^S ^D 0x84B2-0x84BA ^X 0x84C4-0x84CF ____/--\_ 0x84D5-0x84E0 | FILE | 0x84E6-0x84F1 |_________| 0x84FB-0x8505 Press CTRL 0x850B-0x8515 and the 0x851B-0x8525 Hyphen key 0x852F-0x8537 _____ 0x853D-0x8545 | ESC | 0x854B-0x8553 `-----' 0x855D-0x8567 << MENU >> 0x856D-0x8577 of 0x857D-0x8587 choices 0x8591-0x8599 The 0x859F-0x85A7 ESCape 0x85AD-0x85B5 Key 0x85BF-0x85CB Press CTRL 0x85D1-0x85DD and S at the 0x85E3-0x85EF same time 0x85F9-0x8604 A 0x860A-0x8615 file 0x861B-0x8626 folder 0x8630-0x863B Substitute 0x8641-0x864C for the 0x8652-0x865C DEL key 0x8666-0x8671 Cursor 0x8677-0x8682 Movement 0x8688-0x8693 Diamond 0x869D-0x86A8 The 0x86AE-0x86B9 CONTROL 0x86BF-0x86CA Key 0x86D4-0x86E0 The 0x86E6-0x86F2 Exploding 0x86F8-0x8704 Myth 0x870E-0x8719 Hi, I'm 0x871F-0x872A "Star 0x8730-0x873B Tutor" 0x8745-0x8750 Bug-Eyed 0x8756-0x8761 Monster 0x878A * 0x8790-0x8796 /\ / 0x879C-0x87A1 < ** > 0x87A7-0x87AB \/\/ 0x87B5-0x87D2 GETTING STARTED WITH A PROGRAM 0x87E3-0x8813 You're almost ready to use your MicroPro program. 0x8819-0x884A Here are some suggestions to help you get started: 0x8852-0x8854 1. 0x8857-0x885A COPY 0x885D-0x889A the distribution disk(s) to protect your investment. Your 0x88A0-0x88DB computer manual or your dealer will tell you how. 0x88E1-0x88E3 2. 0x88E6-0x88E9 READ 0x88EC-0x8929 the Introduction to your Reference Manual. Also check the 0x892F-0x8977 Program Map, Quick Guide, Command Card, and Glossary of terms. 0x897D-0x897F 3. 0x8982-0x8988 INSTALL 0x898B-0x89C6 the program on your computer. The Installation Manual will 0x89CC-0x8A0A tell you how, or you can seek help from your dealer. 0x8A10-0x8A12 4. 0x8A15-0x8A19 LEARN 0x8A1C-0x8A59 your program with the onscreen tutor or the Training Guide. 0x8A5F-0x8A61 5. 0x8A64-0x8A67 READ 0x8A6A-0x8A86 the Reference Manual and 0x8A89-0x8A92 EXPERIMENT 0x8A95-0x8AA6 with the program. 0x8AAE-0x8AF1 ABOVE ALL: Be patient with yourself--and with the learning process. 0x8E30 * 0x8E36-0x8E3C /\ / 0x8E42-0x8E47 < ** > 0x8E4D-0x8E51 \/\/ 0x8E61-0x8E66 \ /\ 0x8E6C-0x8E73 < ** > 0x8E79-0x8E7F \/\/ 0x8E8F-0x8E9A DIPLOMA FOR 0x8EA8-0x8EE6 ** CERTIFIED FEARLESS AND EXPERIENCED WITH MICROPRO SOFTWARE ** 0x8EF0-0x8F31 You made it--computer jitters are a thing of the past for you now! 0x8F37-0x8F78 The tools which can make you more productive at work (and at home) 0x8F7E-0x8FB8 are in your disk drive right now. So go forth and conquer! 0x8FFE-0x900B _____________ 0x9011-0x9020 |`. `. 0x9026-0x9036 | `..---------.` 0x903C-0x9045 | | 0x9048-0x9049 /\ 0x904C-0x9050 | 0x9056-0x905D | | 0x9060-0x9065 < ** > 0x9068-0x906A | 0x9070-0x9078 | | 0x907B-0x907E \/\/ 0x9081-0x9084 | 0x908A-0x909A | |`---------'. 0x90A0-0x90B2 `. | o o o o o `. 0x90B8-0x90CC `. `. o o o o o o`. 0x90D2-0x90E8 `. \ o o o o o o `. 0x90EE-0x9104 `|___ ___| 0x91FA-0x923B Let's get together again! Any time you want to run this program, 0x924F-0x9273 just insert the disk into disk drive 0x9278-0x9288 When you see " 0x928C-0x9294 > " on 0x92A8-0x92B9 your screen, type 0x92BC-0x92C2 FEARNOT 0x92C5-0x92CF and press 0x92D2-0x92D7 RETURN 0x92DA-0x92F1 . I'll be there. 0x9462-0x9482 The computer is yours now. Program in Action